


Задняя дверь кладовки для мётел

by Sevima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broomcloset, Humor, M/M, Romance, potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заманчивое место, эта кладовка для мётел...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задняя дверь кладовки для мётел

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backdoor Broomclosets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29269) by Dowash. 



> **От автора:** Не спрашивайте. Ради бога, не спрашивайте. Просто прочтите этот порыв фантазии и улыбнитесь.

\- Так, я тут подумал...  
  
\- Правда? _Ты?_  
  
\- Эй, не смотри на меня так, это не такая уж и редкость.  
  
\- Точно. Извини. Так ты говорил…  
  
\- Хватит ухмыляться, вредина, я серьезно.  
  
\- Как всегда, милый.  
  
\- О, эта шутка еще _старее_.  
  
\- Но, это же твоё имя, так ведь?  
  
\- Заткнись, остряк-самоучка.  
  
\- Заткнулся. И что же ты хотел сказать?  
  
\- Уже ничего. Мне, вдруг, перехотелось говорить.  
  
\- Ну и кто _теперь_ тут вредина?  
  
\- Сказал тот, кто втянул нас в это.  
  
\- Это всё твоя вина!  
  
\- Нет твоя!  
  
\- Это ты настоял на "по-быстрому в кладовке для мётел"!  
  
\- Я не _настаивал_ , это был лишь тонкий намёк!  
  
\- Ага, очень тонкий. Тебе стоит вручить награду мистера Скрытности за то, что так незаметно смог всё это провернуть.  
  
\- Твой сарказм не поможет нам выбраться отсюда, знаешь ли... Кроме того, не ты ли в течение всего обеда пускал по мне слюни и лапал под столом?  
  
\- Я не делал этого!  
  
\- Да? Тогда тебе стоит начать ревновать к своей же руке, потому что она, без сомнения, действовала по собственной воле. И, кстати сказать, моё тело совсем не против, чтобы его щупала твоя рука. Даже сейчас.  
  
\- Моя руке не... Ох.  
  
\- Я же говорил, Гарри.  
  
\- Не слишком радуйся, мы всё ещё заперты в этой кладовке.  
  
\- А я-то думал, что ты покинул кладовку много лет назад.  
  
\- О, очень смешно.  
  
\- А как же. Кроме того, это ты виноват, что не слушал меня.  
  
\- Ага, ты _думаешь_.  
  
\- И это реальный показатель того, в каком бедственном положении мы сейчас находимся, раз мне приходится этим заниматься.  
  
\- Бедняжка. Но это всё равно твоя вина!  
  
\- Не моя!  
  
\- Твоя!  
  
\- Нет. И чем дольше ты будешь это отрицать, тем дольше мы будем здесь находиться.  
  
\- Да мы раньше с голоду помрём.  
  
\- Я - нет. Я тебя съем.  
  
\- Фу. Это же каннибализм, знаешь ли.  
  
\- Нет, это всего лишь способ выжить .  
  
\- И все-таки это отвратительно. И что же ты будешь делать сейчас?  
  
\- Сидеть, конечно же. Зная тебя, это займет какое-то время...  
  
\- И что это должно значить?  
  
\- Абсолютно ничего, дорогой. Абсолютно ничего.  
  
\- Знаешь, я _слышу_ ухмылку на твоём лице, даже толком его не видя.  
  
\- Да, тусклое освещение _совершенно_ не помогает, не правда ли?  
  
\- Хватит сарказма.  
  
\- Когда это я был саркастичным, дорогой?  
  
\- Хмм, дай подумать... Сложный вопрос, не уверен, что смогу правильно на него ответить...  
  
\- Ну и кто тут саркастичный?  
  
\- О, это смешно. У тебя есть идеи?  
  
\- Я полон идей.  
  
\- Есть что-нибудь, касающееся той двери за мной?  
  
\- Да… Поверни ручку.  
  
\- Что значит, "поверни ручку"? Дверь же запер...  
  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
  
\- О, ты ответишь за это...  
  
И вот, испугав зеркало и почти доведя Молли до сердечного приступа, пара очень пыльных, покрытых паутиной любовников появилась из кладовки для мётел в Норе. Гарри свирепо уставился на Сириуса, который, чихнув, с ангельским выражением лица принялся чистить свою одежду, после чего сделал то же самое и для своего партнера, с которым они вместе вот уже пять лет. Блек уже решил, что вновь посетит эту кладовую для мётел так скоро, как только возможно, а это случиться тогда , когда все пойдут ужинать - жутко поздно, конечно.  


_~Fin~_


End file.
